Colonel Gumm
Colonel Gumm is a criminal of some sort. He was of interest to Green Hornet and Kato. Biography The character was identifiable by his pink suits he wore. Obsessed with stamps and alphabet soup, Colonel Gumm is an eccentric and dishonest man. He seems to be interested only in money, using his position as foreman at the Pink Chips Stamp Factory to manufacture counterfeit stamps. He worked for a rich woman with an affinity for the color pink, who owned a postage stamp factory. His schemes mostly had to do with the theft or counterfeit of postage stamps, often using many things from the factory as weapons, and disguising himself as the owner of several postage stamp stores. Colonel Gumm usually used Sevaroff's Stamp Shop as a front for his activities and a hideout. He also used this location when he disguised himself as a local stamp dealer in order to offload his counterfeit stamps to unsuspecting millionaires, such as Bruce Wayne. After being released from Gotham Penitentiary, he attempted to create the world's most powerful adhesive. One batch proved too volatile and exploded over his head and hands, permanently bonding to his skin. Considering himself wounded in the battle against the forces of good, he gave himself a "battlefield promotion" to General Gumm. He did perfect his adhesive formula, and decided to ally himself with The Joker to commit a series of new robberies, prompting another team-up between the Dynamic Duo, the Green Hornet and Kato to stop them. Weapons and Equipment *Enlarged Perforating and Coiling Machine - It is unknown what this machine could normally be used for, but in a pinch it can make life-size stamp replicas of unwanted crimefighters. *Undetachable Glue Pad - Used to hold items or people in place. *'Colonel Gumm's Super Instant Glue Gone' - Dissolves any glue in less than a second. *'Perma-Paste' - General Gumm's new-and-improved "super glue" which could only be overcome by his "Glue Gone" spray or the Bat-Beam in the Batmobile. Known Associates Colonel Gumm was almost always accompanied by his three henchmen, all of them working at the Pink Chips Stamp Factory: *'Block' (portrayed by Alex Rocco) - Colonel Gumm's henchman. *'Cancelled' (portrayed by Seymour Cassel) - Colonel Gumm's henchman. *'Reprint' (portrayed by Rico Cattani) - Colonel Gumm's henchman. * Pinky Panston (portrayed by Diane McBain) - Colonel Gumm's Female Ex-Assistant After becoming General Gumm, his alliances became more sinister. * Joker - In the comic miniseries Batman '66 Meets The Green Hornet, which shows the second team-up of Batman and Green Hornet, General Gumm teams up with Joker. * Bluechip - one of General Gumm's new henchman. Hideouts *'Pink Chips Stamp Factory' *Sevaroff's Stamp Shop Behind the Scenes Colonel Gumm was a villain created for ''Batman''. He was portrayed by actor Roger Carmel. Gallery Appearances Season Two *'A Piece Of The Action' *'Batman's Satisfaction' Batman '66 Comic Series *'''Batman '66 Meets The Green Hornet Miniseries (as General Gumm) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Made For TV Villains Category:Green Hornet